Not applicable.
The present invention relates to protective clothing in general, and more particularly to a full body suit for protection against chemical and biological warfare agents.
Although the use of chemical and biological agents in the conduct of warfare is prohibited under many international treaties, the striking effectiveness of poison gases and viral or bacteriological infectious agents such as anthrax can make the use of such materials appealing to military forces or to nongovernmental terrorist organizations. These agents work against individual soldiers by inhalation and skin contact. Protection against chemical and biological agents therefore requires the complete shielding of the soldier""s body as well as filtering of the air which the soldier breathes.
This complete shielding is achieved by a full body protective garment which extends over the soldier""s legs, torso, chest and arms. Together with a hood, gloves, and boots, with airtight seals therebetween, an isolated enclosed environment is created for the soldier. Although the full body suit prevents the entry of pathogens, it does this at the cost of reduced air circulation, the attendant heat retention, and some reduction in mobility. Although advances in textiles and engineered materials have improved the comfort levels of this type of suit, the very nature of the total enclosure makes it cumbersome and limiting on optimal performance.
With current technology soldiers deployed in regions where chemical or biological warfare is a possibility have two options: carry out all activities outfitted in the full body suit or carry out activities without chemical biological protection while maintaining the protective garment in the vicinity for rapid donning. The first option comes at a price of significantly reduced performance, while the second option runs the risk that the chemical or biological attack will strike too suddenly for the soldier to reach the safety of the full body suit.
What is needed is a chemical or biological hazard protection suit which can be worn in a fashion which only marginally impacts performance and which can rapidly be converted to full chemical/biological protection.
The chemical or biological hazard protection suit of this invention strikes a balance between soldier performance and readiness by being capable of being worn in a partially stowed condition which leaves the soldier""s upper body uncovered. The hazard protection suit has a pants section with two pants legs which extend to waist level and a torso section which extends from waist level to a position below the wearer""s arm pits. A stowage flap extends outwardly from the upper margin on the torso section. The stowage flap has a lower outer margin, and hangs down on the outside of the torso section. The stowage flap outer margin has a retention member which encircles the wearer at a position above the waist and which holds the stowage flap engaged with the torso section. An upper body section of the suit is stowed within the stowage flap, retained in a folded compact condition against the wearer""s torso above the waist and below the arm pits. The upper body section is comprised of sleeves joined by front and rear sections, a hood, and a face mask. When stowed behind the stowage flap the upper body section provides minimal interference with the activities of the wearer. At the onset of hostilities or on notice of a chemical/biological threat, the retention member, which may be an elastic cord or a draw cord, is released and the upper body section is deployed from behind the stowage flap. The wearer places his hands through cuffs at the ends of sleeves and then operates zippers running the lengths of the sleeves to the hood and face mask to a rapidly achieve full enclosure. The cuffs may have connected gloves associated therewith, or gloves may be attached later. The wearer""s utility belt and gear pouches may remain in place as they are undisturbed by the donning of the upper body section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hazard protection suit which may be worn in a partially deployed condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hazard protection suit which may be rapidly donned from a partially deployed condition.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hazard protection suit having an integral respirator mask.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.